Gormotti High School
by DrahsidTheOmniscient
Summary: Follow Nia as she progresses through her high-school journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chatter and commerce filled the dark of the morning. It didn't matter what the time was, Gormott was active. Nia used this as a distraction; for she feared the following hours which were to come. Today would be her first day attending Gormotti High School. Nia had illusions of grandeur and insignificance. She couldn't fathom for what her first day would be like. Her thoughts were of course, conjecture; though Nia couldn't help but try to compute the future.

The march to Gormotti high will be short, since Nia lives on the bottom level of Gormott, near the cloud sea. The school is only a couple paces upwards. Nia could see others, generally in small groups approaching the building. This filled her with angst, since he fooled herself into believing that she was alone. In reality there were many others like her: in which she was oblivious.

Nia reached the school; its entrance has a small courtyard and glass doors. Hanging from the roof were poorly constructed wooden letters that read "Gormotti High" though the final letter was half-sideways. The two main glass doors were open and some of the administrators were greeting the students nearby. Nia inevitably strode through the two doors, scoffing off the kind words from the adults. Nia was sure that they would be a nuisance in the future.

Nia's first sight was three locker-filled hallways with students- mainly Gormotti. The others' were interesting figures that appeared much more unique than the rest. From the entrance, the left hallway and right hallway appeared that they may create a border around the rest of the building, whereas the path in the middle had the text "Gymnasium" at a door atop stairs which climbed up a few feet. The school's layout from Nia's distinct perspective was difficult to imagine: it didn't seem reasonable.

Nia had not received her schedule yet. The students had to go to homeroom first. There were some posters on the wall, which many students surrounded. Approaching this would reveal a list that alphabetically organized students by their first names and grade level. The rooms were numbered from 1-00 to 2-16. The Seniors and Juniors were placed in the rooms that began with a 2, as opposed to the Freshmen and Sophomores.

Nia saw that she would have to go to room 1-13, and so she did. Her walk to the room was uninterrupted. She entered the room and sat down. It was somewhat early, so the room had few students. The couple that were with her seemed to be bookworms or simply very tired people who sought more rest with the desks. Nia was an outlier; she invested the free time in her imagination.

What Nia experienced in her mind was more grandeur. A falsehood of becoming some sort of heroine filled her with pride. Nia wasn't capable of filling in the trivial details of her daydream causing it to stray further and further from reality. Snapping out of this trance was thereby far easier when the be had finally rang with a harsh pitch and consistent tempo.

The depressed moans of the students were followed by the homeroom teacher, a bland and male Gormotti, greeting the students: "Hello! Welcome to Gormotti High! I am Dr. Savago."

At first glance, Savago's attire matched his attitude. He wore a yellow sweater-vest and light blue shirt underneath it, as well as denim pants. Dr. Savago was overwhelmingly cheerful to a fault.

Dr. Savago was undeniably an overwhelmingly nice person, evident by his stature and tone of voice. He had a very kind and comforting aura to him. This provoked Nia to wonder what the other teachers would be like.

"Firstly, I'll give you fellas your schedules'." Savago nodded as he pulled out a stack of papers and began to list off names as students walked up to grab a piece of paper which had their schedules on it. A couple of moments would reveal to Nia that the list was sorted alphabetically, and he was currently in going through names which began with B, and he was in the middle of saying "Brighid." Inevitably he reached N, and soon enough, "Nia."

Nia walked up with a nervous gait. What would her schedule have on it? Though in the midsts of this, Nia recognized her angst and artificially abolished it. She would have to discover this regardless, there is no reason to fear such a silly thing; is what she told herself as she boldly grabbed her schedule and sat down once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, what a disappointment." A voice was heard to the left of Nia. Nia locked her eyes on a very strange character. She had blue hair, the tone of which became lighter as it became longer. She was draped in blue, though showing a great amount of skin. For a moment Nia would contemplate whether this adornment was legal.

The character was staring down at a piece of paper: her schedule. "Got a class yah' didn't like?" Nia commented as she formed a devious smile. "They have given me Gym as my first class. I would prefer that naught; later in the day." A monotone response, upsetting to Nia, who was expecting more fun from the conversation.

Nia glanced down at the schedule she was given. The scenario was the same. "Oh, well I've got that too. The teacher's name is Vandham. What a goofy name that is."

"Well, I am Brighid." The character stated. "Nia'a my name." Nia gave her informalities, offering a hand. This was in vain, however, since Brighid denied shaking. Nia pulled her arm inwards, feeling as if she had made a mistake. She didn't say anything else, nor did Brighid. Nia's anxiety was building. "What was my mistake?" She pounded herself with unkind thoughts. Inevitably, the bell made a ringing sound, signaling that the class change would now begin and people should go to their first class. Nia made a pathetic walk to the Gymnasium. The students were surrounding a man who was presumably the teacher. She stood very tall, looked like he had been in many scuffles.

A look around the Gymnasium itself showed that it was a large basketball court, with locker-rooms on both sides and a concessional area. It was obvious that games were hosted here. The ceiling of the Gym was much higher than Nia first expected, it caught her by surprise.

Nia joined the group. Once she got a better look at the man, it was very clear that he would be impossible to miss him at any time. He was very large; muscular. His head wore white hair and his bones wore somewhat dark skin. His outfit was green and circular.

"Ahahah! Welcome my students. It is I, Vandham!" The large man grinned, greatly using his arms as he spoke. "I am in charge of this here Gym. You guys best complete my given tasks throughout the year if ye' plan on passing." Nobody seemed to disagree with this statement.

"That being said, today we're playing some dodge-ball! Right fellas, let's go!" he said as he began tossing softballs in the middle of the court from a large basket. "How's this, boys versus girls! Baha!" He chuckled as everyone began to organize.

Nia somewhat panicked found herself rushing to the side of the court in which the girls began to walk towards. Once she reached this side, she saw that the girls were very easily outnumbered by the men. It didn't help that some of the girls, including Brighid, refrained from joining.

Vandham soon put a stop to this, speaking loud and harsh words to them, motivating them to join, or deal with whatever his consequences would be. Nobody wanted to argue. Nia suspected some may try to do this sort of thing again, or worse, be dead weight during the game.

Before any time was wasted a boy yelled out "Right! Les' get a move on!" A good look at him showed messy hair and what looked to be blue salvaging gear. He certainly stood out from the others. His eagerness to begin was rewarded by Vandham, who nodded and said: "On the count of three!"

Most of the players immediately prepared themselves for a spring. Nia and a few others from both sides were left out. Either unsure of what was about to happen, or too lazy to participate. Nia soon began to modify her stance, taking notes from others.

Vandham began to count down. He counted slowly and inconsistently to create suspense. Nia could feel every word pass through her, though it was only three, the slow pacing of his words made it worse. Nia became somewhat anxious, afraid that she may make some people upset for starting late, or even too early. She over thought the situation.

Finally, Vanhdam yelled "Begin!" and people began to sprint towards the now centered balls. Nia was moments late, but still began forwards. Her surroundings were immediately like a battlefield. Balls zipped around at high velocities, Nia hardly dodging a few. She finally got her hands on one and before she knew it, she missed a pathetic throw.

This was going to be a drag if she continued to perform so poorly. Nia tried and tried a few more times. She was not very good at this. Inevitably, she got hit by the boy who yelled from before. The impact caused her to hit the ground. "Th' ell's wrong with you!" She hissed as she stormed into the "out" zone. This wasn't over, however. Nia would decide to focus on him in future rounds: a way of revenge. 


End file.
